


Kisu o Shite Moiideshyouka?

by PhoenixTalon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTalon/pseuds/PhoenixTalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the triumph of Naraku's defeat and the sadness of Kagome's journey home, Miroku and Sango decide it is time to finally wed. But neither is prepared for the hijinks and surprises of the villagers, especially when a woman from Miroku's past returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"The festival's over Sango, and Father said that we could have more dumplings in the morning," Kohaku hissed at his sister. Sango stuck out her tongue.

"Father would be proud that we're putting our slayer skills to good use," She hissed back. "And you want the dumplings just as much as I do! We're not hurting anyone by sneaking a few!"

She quickly stepped away from Kohaku's admonitions so she could slide down the corridor. She'd almost made it to the common area when she heard her father speaking with one of his close friends.

Normally, Sango would never have even thought of eavesdropping on her father. Stealing dumplings was one thing, dishonoring her father was quite another. But when she heard her name, she stopped...

"—concerned about Sango," her father's friend, whose name was Shinichi, commented.

Sango froze.

"Of course I'm not," her father replied breezily. "She's strong. I've taught her well, how to take care of herself. Ten years old and she can wield the Hiraikotsu effectively. She's a fine demon slayer now—so someday she'll be the best in the village."

"It's not about her abilities," Shinichi grumbled. "It's about her life later. What of her dowry? Who will take her as a bride?"

Sango inhaled sharply.

"A bride?" Her father's voice was strange. "I didn't raise Sango to be a perfect bride, I raised her to be strong. I don't want what happened to her mother to happen to her."

"But what if someone did accept that she was a demon slayer?" Shinichi insisted. "Would you give her up as a bride?"

"Perhaps," Her father acknowledged. "But that will not happen. The marks of a demon slayer's life have been clear. She is scarred and will be more so as she grows. No man will take a scarred wife."

No man will take a scarred wife…

Sango awoke in a cold sweat. She took a deep breath trying to clear her mind. She was in Kaede's hut—she heard Kaede's snores from across the room. Kirara opened one eye and stretched luxuriously.

"Sorry, Kirara," Sango murmured. "I won't be gone long." She took her red and white kimono and slipped it over her white yukata and quietly walked outside.

It was still very early. The pink rays of dawn had just started to touch the corners of the village. Sango had always been an early riser. She walked to the outskirts of the village and sat in the tall grasses.

She noticed that Inuyasha was not in his usual roost. She presumed he was at the well. It had been three days since Kagome had gone back to her home in the future—and would never return. Every day at dawn and sunset Inuyasha kept a silent vigil at the well.

Sango sighed as she sat in the grasses, watching the sunrise. She missed her friend dearly. Life was not the same without Kagome's cheer and light. Inuyasha certainly wasn't the same without her. He hardly argued with anyone anymore and was more quiet and subdued than Sango had ever known him to be.

"You're up early."

Sango jumped. Miroku smiled at her gently, standing over her.

"So are you," She returned, but smiled in spite of herself. "I didn't sleep much last night."

Miroku nodded understandingly. If anyone understood sleepless nights, Sango thought to herself, it was Miroku.

"May I join you?" He asked politely.

That was something she liked about Miroku. He understood her craving for solitude and let her alone when she wanted to be alone. But since her brother was free from Naraku's grasp and Naraku was destroyed, her desperation for loneliness wasn't nearly as strong. She smiled at him and nodded.

He took a seat next to her. They were silent for a while, watching the dawn. Then Miroku broke the quiet.

"I passed by Inuyasha," He said. "I'm a little worried about him."

Sango nodded in agreement. "The whole village is saddened by Kagome's return home. I know I miss her."

Miroku nodded. "Sango…I've been meaning to speak with you privately."

Sango looked at him. "About what?"

"About our wedding," He smiled at her gently, taking her hand.

Sango's stomach flipped and she flushed hotly. She was sure her palm was sweating in Miroku's warm hand.

Wedding. Marriage. Naraku was dead, Kohaku was safe…did this truly mean she could be with Miroku? As an ordinary woman? Not a demon slayer, not someone on a journey to avenge their family…just a wife. Miroku's wife. The idea made her flush again and she became unable to look Miroku in the eyes.

"Honestly," Miroku continued, squeezing her hand. "I'd like it to be quick. Small…Kaede, Inuyasha, Shippo, Muushin, Kohaku…Rin might like to come. But as soon as possible."

Sango managed to tilt her head up to look at Miroku. "A swift wedding?"

"Yes," He smiled, causing her stomach to do backflips again. "I want to be married to you, Sango."

Her face went red again but she was unable to tear her eyes away from his. His blue-gray eyes were soft and warm and he   
placed two fingers under her chin, tilting her head upwards.

Sango closed her eyes. She had kissed him once, when she thought he was going to die, and then she was fairly certain he'd been unconscious. She felt his warm breath as a sparkling, electric feeling exploded within her senses.

"Lady Sango! Lord Miroku! Did I hear right?"

Sango's eyes flew open and the two jerked apart to a more seemly distance. Sango turned to see a village girl, named Akane, staring at them eagerly.

"Are you going to get married?" She squealed.

Miroku coughed awkwardly, caught off-guard. "Well, yes, but…"

"How marvelous!" Akane squealed again. "How absolutely marvelous! I'll tell the village at once, there is so much preparations to   
be done!"

"Oh, well, we were actually planning on…" Sango's voice trailed off into nothingness as Akane raced into the village, shouting   
incoherently.

Miroku frowned. "We better stop this before it snowballs," He stood, offering his hand. Sango took it and he helped her up. She felt slightly disappointed at Akane's interruption but was far too embarrassed to…to request a kiss, or even comment on the interruption.

Soon we'll be married, she thought to herself as the two of them hurried into the village to stop the madness. Then perhaps I won't have to ask. At least I won't be as shy…right?

As soon as they entered the village, they were engulfed by the entire village.

"Lady Sango! I have a very expensive uchikake—belonged to my grandmother—please, accept it for your wedding!"

"We've been saving this sake for years—now's our chance to celebrate!"

"We're so happy for you, Lord Miroku!"

"How can you do this to me, Lord Miroku?"

"You're going to look so beautiful, Lady Sango!"

Sango felt dizzy as the overlapping voices flooded them. "I, ah, we actually wanted something small…" She tried to say over the crowd but the excitement refused to dwindle.

"Now hang on, this is our decision," Miroku tried to intervene. "We already have a plan, and we're…"

"Will Kaede perform the ceremony?"

"Shall we invite the neighboring village? I have cousins who would love to attend!"

"Will we have to invite demons to appease Lord Inuyasha?"

"How many kids will you have?"

At the latter question, Sango spluttered and lost all ability to speak. Even Miroku looked annoyed and opened his mouth to say something when—

"ALL RIGHT YOU VULTURES, BACK THE HELL OFF!"

Sango had never been more relieved to hear Inuyasha's uncouthness. The half-demon stormed into the picture, barking at the villagers, who quickly scurried off. Just because they were grateful to Inuyasha for protecting them, didn't mean the weren't terrified of him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Miroku said gratefully. Sango nodded fervently.

"It was nothin'," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Humans are way too excitable."

"It'd be nice if someone listened to what we wanted," Miroku remarked, still clearly irritated. "We were only going to have something small, something quick…"

"Please don't."

Kaede stepped into the view. The three of them turned to look at her.

"A small request," Kaede said calmly. "Don't disappoint the villagers."

"We're not getting married to give the villagers something to do," Miroku snapped.

"Miroku, listen," Kaede stated. "These villagers have been through a lot since the rise and fall of Naraku. They have lost their high priestess twice—Kikyo is dead and Kagome is unlikely to ever return."

A shadow of pain flitted across Inuyasha's face at this though it was quickly masked.

"Demons…wars…we have lost so many…and now two of their protectors, you and Sango, have chosen to bind yourselves to each other. They are happy. They are eager. They have had precious little time to celebrate anything. So please…as a favor to me…let them have this."

There was something akin to guilt on Miroku's face but he still looked clearly annoyed. He sighed.

But Sango was staring at Inuyasha, feeling sorry for her friend. If…if an elaborate wedding ceremony could raise the village's spirits…could it not raise Inuyasha's as well?

"I don't mind, Kaede," Sango decided. "I never thought I'd get married so I don't even know what to do or how to plan anything. I'm sure the village women would be happy to help me."

Miroku nodded, acquiescing to Sango. He glanced at Sango, as if wondering why on earth she never thought she'd get married, but turned his attention back to Kaede.

"Would you be willing to officiate, Lady Kaede?" He asked her. "Seeing as traditionally, we don't have two maikos to do it."

"Of course," The crone bowed. "Come with me, Sango. We will begin planning."

XXXX

A tall, beautiful, and extremely large-chested woman read the message quickly.

"I can't believe it," She whispered in a low, husky voice. "My Miroku…is marrying?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "How can he not think of me?" She stood swiftly, beginning to pack her things, all of which were expensive and high quality.

"This will not stand!" She said furiously. "I'm going there—tonight!"


	2. The Other Woman

"What do you think, Lady Sango?"

Sango shifted uncomfortably. "It's a little tight. And heavy." The pure white kimono was beautiful—it had silver and gold cranes and flowers embroidered in the silk. It was soft and luxurious, if not constricting about the hips. She'd yet to try on the uchikake—which was even more elaborate than the kimono itself—and was quite frankly hoping to skip that part right now.

"Loosen the obi a little bit," Kaede instructed the dressmaker. The dressmaker gave a toothless smile and obeyed.

"Can I go yet?" Sango asked, trying hard not to whine. Kirara mewed in agreement.

"Just a few moments more, Sango," Kaede replied patiently. "We just want to get it right."

"Really, it's fine," Sango said desperately. She eyed the matching headdress waiting in Akane's arms with trepidation. "I am set to go."

"Don't be shy, Lady Sango!" Akane chirped. "Don't you want to look beautiful for Lord Miroku?"

"It'll take a lot more than a fancy kimono and hat to do that," Sango said peevishly.

"I don't know, sis, I think you're being awfully hard on yourself,"

Sango whipped around in delight. "Kohaku!" She cried out, hopping down from low stool and embracing her brother.

Kohaku accepted the hug graciously and smiled. "I think you look pretty good in that, personally."

"Ugh," Sango replied, immediately stripping off the kimono. She pulled on her normal white and red outfit and hugged her brother again.

"Lady Sango, we're not finished," the dressmaker protested.

"I'll be back later," Sango promised though she already was planning on avoiding them for the rest of the day. She took her brother's arm and strolled out the door.

"I'm so glad you're here," She said to him happily. "Will you be here long?"

"Well of course, Miroku sent for me," Kohaku said cheerfully. "I wouldn't miss your wedding."

"Miroku…?" Sango asked, slightly stunned. She'd planned on sending for her brother herself but had gotten too caught up in the preparations. A warm smile formed on her face and her cheeks went pink.

Kohaku noticed. "I'm guessing that's a nice surprise," He teased.

She elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to grunt and feign injury. They laughed together.

"So it's next week, right?" Kohaku said conversationally. "Are you excited?"

"Oh yes!" Sango said in a falsely bright voice. Kohaku frowned at the obviously fake tone. Sango sighed, realizing her brother wasn't fooled at all.

"What's the problem?" He wanted to know.

"Nothing!" Sango insisted. "It's nothing."

"With women, it's never nothing," Kohaku said sagely causing his sister to raise an eyebrow. "Come on, spit it out. I can tell when you're troubled about something."

"I'm not troubled," Sango said automatically. "It's just…"

Kohaku gave her a sidelong glance. "You love him, don't you?"

Sango colored. "Well, yes…"

"You want to marry him, don't you?"

"Of course."

"You want to have his babies, right?"

"Kohaku!" Sango said outraged.

"You want to lie on a pallet at night and wait for him to—"

"Kohaku!" Sango shrieked. Kohaku grinned unabashed, rather enjoying his elder sister's reaction.

"You'd be surprised, sister," He said pleasantly. "How bawdy Totosai is."

Totosai had taken Kohaku under his tutelage. But now Sango was beginning to wonder whether that was a good idea at all.

"Enough," She told him sternly. "You shouldn't even know about…that. Anyway, it's none of the above. I just can't help but wonder if…it's even fair to him."

"Fair to him?" Kohaku's brow furrowed.

"If it's even fair for him to marry me," Sango clarified. "He's never had an interest in being with one woman and if he ever…strayed, I'd…I don't know what I'd do." She twisted her fingers anxiously. Kohaku stopped walking and hugged her.

"Honestly, sister," He smiled at her. "I wouldn't worry. He loves you. He's a flirt, yes, but he's lost all interest in other women. I think he's wanted to be with you from the beginning."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Lost all interest in other women—ha!"

"No, really," Kohaku continued. "The only reason he flirts nowadays is to get a reaction out of you."

"What?" Sango demanded and Kohaku grinned again mischievously. "How do you know?"

"He told me," Kohaku began to laugh. "Aw, sis, you should see your face!"

Sango attempted to smack him but he dodged her, still laughing. "I think I've had enough of you hanging around Miroku and Totosai!" She huffed.

Kohaku snickered and then paused. "Seriously, sis," He kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. Be happy. Now that Naraku's dead, it's freed up your time to worry about silly things. Just be glad that this is your biggest concern nowadays."

Sango smiled, he had a point. Kohaku expressed a wish to visit Inuyasha, so she let him go, feeling much lighter than she had.

Kohaku was right. She had nothing to fear. Miroku was hers, and hers alone. She decided to look for him, seeing as she hadn't seen him all day. She noticed him speaking to Kaede. Her heart warmed slightly. He glanced at her and smiled, beginning to walk towards her. She smiled back, her stomach already beginning to flip. She opened her mouth to call out to him—

When a large-breasted woman with far too much perfume pummeled into his side, hugging him tightly.

"Miroku!" The woman cried out. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Miroku stared at her in shock. "Misao?" He said dumbfounded. "What—what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" The woman pouted. "Isn't it obvious, my dear sweet Miroku? Why did you not send for me? Muushin told me that you were to be married! Oh Miroku, how could you?"

"Well, I…" Miroku stammered and at this point, Sango had had enough. She stormed over, fist clenched and ready to pound something, most likely her itinerant fiancé.

"Miroku," She said through gritted teeth. "Who is this?" She glared at the woman called Misao with open hatred, as she clung to Miroku's sleeve.

Miroku sighed. "Sango, I'd like you to meet my mother."


	3. Misao

Sango stared at her fiancé, mouth agape. Somehow it didn't quite make sense that Miroku had a mother.

"Your…?" She said weakly.

"My mother," Miroku confirmed. "Misao, this is Sango, the woman I am going to marry."

Mother and bride eyed each other. Sango wasn't sure what to think. Misao was very beautiful. Her hair was artfully styled and jeweled clips held it all together. She smelled of jasmine and cherry blossoms and her kimono, although clearly a traveling dress, was made of very expensive cotton. Her kimono also did not do much to hide a very ample bosom, which Sango had a hard time taking her eyes off of while self-consciously crossing her arms over her own small chest. Her eyes…Sango gulped. Misao's eyes were a deep, penetrating blue-gray.

Like Miroku's eyes.

Misao bowed respectfully and murmured a formal introduction. Sango copied her, clearing her throat to alleviate the shock.

"W-welcome," Sango said shakily. "Forgive my rudeness, I wasn't aware—I didn't know any of Miroku's family would be able to come." Existed, more like, Sango thought to herself wryly.

Misao smiled brightly. "Don't concern yourself too much," She said warmly. "Excepting our dear Muushin, I am the only family Miroku has. There will be no more surprise guests. Unless Miroku has a few forgotten children tucked away somewhere!" She giggled at herself. Sango's smile became very fixed and Miroku coughed awkwardly.

Misao glanced about. "I know my visit is unexpected," She said with feigned apology. "But I don't mind sparse accommodations. If someone could spare a pallet, I'd—"

"Oh please, take mine," Sango said immediately. "I stay with the High Priestess Kaede, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Thank you," Misao said, looking pleased. "What a polite girl. How on earth did you come to accept my Miroku!" She giggled again. "Miroku, please show me to my quarters."

"I'll tell Kaede," Sango said quickly, hurrying off. Her mind was buzzing—she badly needed to clear it.

XXXX

Miroku escorted Misao to Kaede's hut. Misao immediately set about making herself at home, unpacking various cosmetics and clothes.

Miroku watched her, eyes narrowed. "Misao, what on earth are you doing here?"

Misao looked offended. "I told you! I am here for your wedding—which quite frankly, I am still hurt you didn't see fit to invite me to!"

Miroku sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you. But—I haven't even told Sango about you. It would've been nice to give her a little fair warning."

Misao stopped rustling her lipstick brushes and looked up at him. "But I can assume," She said, a little sadly. "That Sango knows a great deal about your father. And your grandfather, come to that."

"Sango was one of my companions during my hunt for Naraku," Miroku said impatiently. "So yes. The hole in my hand didn't come from your side of the family, Misao."

Misao's dark eyes flashed. "And that's something else—Miroku, for nineteen long years I have worried and prayed, terrified of the day your curse would swallow you up—and you don't even see fit to tell me of your release yourself! Once again, I hear from Muushin!"

Miroku averted his eyes. "Misao—"

"It's just like your father wanted," Misao said flatly. "You've been a good son to him, obeying his wish that I might not be a part of your life. But your father is gone! You're no longer doomed to die! Doesn't—doesn't that change anything?"

Miroku's face was impassive. He leaned against his side of the wall, contemplating. "I don't know, Misao. Honestly, I never expected to live through the curse and survive Naraku. I don't know where that leaves us."

"What I do know," Miroku added firmly. "Is that I do not want your meddling or influence to do anything that might cause problems between Sango and me! Understand?"

Misao stared at her son, almost reproachfully. "You truly love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Miroku said quietly.

"Well," Misao said bitterly. "You didn't get that from your father. I'm not going to scare off your bride. Frankly, she doesn't look as though much would scare her off." She went back to her things, carefully organizing them.

Miroku cracked a grin. "You're right about that. But one more thing." Miroku's face turned deadly serious.

"Under any circumstances, you are NOT to tell Sango what you do for a living," Miroku's voice was sharp. "I don't care if by the end of these two weeks you think she's your best friend—you do not tell her."

Misao's eyes were steely but she nodded in acquiescence.

"Good," Miroku said with a little relief. "I'm going to go find her."

XXXX

Sango was not angry with Miroku—not really. She was…concerned. She was concerned about why Miroku hadn't told her—hadn't told anyone—that he still had family left.

After all Naraku's done, she thought to herself moodily, throwing Hiraikotsu towards the forest to vent her feelings. After all Naraku's taken away from me. Miroku knows how much family means to me. Why keep this a secret? Hiraikotsu neatly clipped the top of an oak tree and came whirling back to her.

"Sango?"

Sango caught Hiraikotsu but before her thoughts caught up with her, her reflexes had flung it again. Hiraikotsu cut through the air violently and Miroku just barely dodged it.

"Okay," Miroku managed. "You're not happy."

Sango raised and lowered one shoulder. "I knew it wouldn't hit you," She said carelessly. "You're agile."

"So you're not angry?" Miroku edged towards her carefully, eying her weapon in case she should change her mind.

"Confused," Sango stuck Hiraikotsu into the ground and faced him. "I was under the impression your mother was dead, like your father. I think we all were."

Miroku sighed, running his fingers through his hair agitatedly. "Misao…is complicated," He tried to explain. "I didn't grow up with her—she's not entirely a maternal figure to me."

"She's still your mother," Sango pulled away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you even know how lucky…how blessed you are to have her?"

Miroku gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe I don't," He said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to hurt you."

"I don't want to fight," Sango turned into him. "Just—no more secrets, okay?"

"No more secrets," Miroku agreed, a twinge of guilt piercing him slightly. He gently brushed a finger across her cheek.

Sango's heart began to flutter. She suddenly realized that for once, the two of them were not being pestered by villagers, they were not in the midst of some crisis, and they were all alone. Miroku seemed to realize this too and he smiled softly. Sango licked her lips nervously. He bent his head towards her, their lips barely brushed, when—

"DEMON! DEMON ATTACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! CALL INUYASHA, CALL FOR THE SLAYER, CALL THE MONK!"


	4. A Cursed Life

Miroku was beginning to think that the gods were entirely against him kissing his intended. It was entirely possible. His karma wasn't great. It could also be the explanation for Misao inexplicably showing up and the villagers' insistence on taking over their wedding.

He was half-tempted to say something along the lines of, 'Let's let Inuyasha take care of it,' but Sango had already stepped out of reach and had begun to hurry towards the panicking voices.

"Come on!" She called out and Miroku reluctantly followed. They arrived quickly, staff and Hiraikotsu at the ready, but were stopped suddenly by Kohaku.

"Relax," He assured them. "It's not what you think."

Sesshoumaru was standing in the middle of the village, with his usual bored and apathetic expression, his beast Ah-Un at the ready. Miroku frowned, not quite ready to say that this wasn't a fight. Despite all that had happened, despite Kohaku's trust in the demon, there was no getting around the fact that Sesshoumaru still wanted to kill Inuyasha. He'd just been vague on the 'when' as of late.

Before Miroku could ask what the demon wanted, a sharp cry broke through.

"Please, don't make me stay here, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Miroku blinked to see a tearful Rin cling to Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru's imp, Jaken, began to squawk.

"Foolish girl! Don't question Lord Sesshoumaru! Now get off Ah-Un and return to the humans, this instant!"

This only made Rin cry harder. "I don't want to! I don't want to live with humans!"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, unsure how to proceed. But before any of them could do anything, Kohaku stepped towards Rin.

"It's okay, Rin," He said soothingly. "Lord Sesshoumaru's doing what's best for you."

"I don't want what's best for me!" Rin wailed. "I want to be with Lord Sesshoumaru forever!"

To Miroku's surprise, he noticed a flicker—perhaps a tremor—in Sesshoumaru's cheek. But aside from that, it was the only sign of emotion he could perceive.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru commanded. "Stop crying."

Despite Rin's obvious emotional turmoil, loyal to the end, she attempted to obey. She wiped her eyes with her kimono sleeves, biting her lip to stop more tears from spilling. She slid off of Ah-Un's back, looking miserable.

Kohaku knelt down next to her. "It's going to be okay, Rin," He promised. "It might not be forever. You need to be with humans, at least for a little while. Then, when you're old enough, you can decide whether or not you want to live with humans or continue in Lord Sesshoumaru's company. He's just giving you that choice. Right?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but Miroku detected a tiny, imperceptible nod.

Rin hiccoughed, forcing a smile. "Okay," She sniffled. "I'll—I'll wait for you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I'll stay here for you! But I'll want to be with you again, I promise!"

"Silly girl," Jaken grumbled. Lord Sesshoumaru said nothing, giving Rin a long look, and turned towards Ah-Un.

"Keh."

Miroku glanced over to see Inuyasha glaring at the spectacle, arms folded in front of him. Miroku tensed slightly, wondering if a fight would break out between the brothers, but Sesshoumaru barely gave him a second look. He mounted the beast, and Ah-Un gave out a roaring knicker before taking to the sky. Rin watched, tears streaming down her face.

XXXX

"Is the girl okay?"

Sango stepped out of Kaede's cabin and gave a sigh. "Physically, I guess. I think she just needs a little sleep and food—some time to get used to the situation."

Inuyasha's arms were folded in front of him and his eyes were cast down. Sango sighed.

"I wish Kagome were here," She voiced aloud his thoughts, and he couldn't help but slump a little.

Kagome had forged a sort of bond with the little girl, and Inuyasha had no doubt that Kagome would've been able to cheer Rin up within moments. She was always good at 'adopting' any children they met on their journey.

"There are lots of girls Rin's age in the village," Miroku said joining them. "I'm sure she'll make lots of friends and come into her own."

Sango gazed at him worriedly. "But is that really true? She's spent a lot of time with Sesshoumaru and Jaken—I'm afraid they'll shun her out of fear and misunderstanding." Inuyasha grunted in agreement, remembering his own childhood with a pang.

"Of course that's possible," Miroku conceded. "But out of all the villages, this has got to be the best. I think the children here are more used to demons than in other places."

"That's true," Sango sighed again. "I just wish I could do more."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Old Kaede will take care of her. Anyway, what's going on with you two? Who's that woman who just showed up out of nowhere?"

Miroku coughed slightly and Sango gave a fixed smile. "Miroku's mother."

Inuyasha looked scandalized. "You have a mother?!"

"Everyone has a mother," Miroku said defensively.

As if on cue, Misao appeared, immediately clasping Miroku's elbow.

"Good gracious," She gave a delicate little shudder. "Do demons often just appear out of nowhere in this village?"

The three looked at each other. "Sometimes," Miroku decided was a safe answer. Inuyasha gave a loud snort, earning a sharp jab from Sango's elbow.

"You don't have to worry," Sango smiled at her pleasantly. "If it were a real threat—well, we're all pretty skilled at what we do. Inuyasha's very proficient with his sword and even without the wind tunnel, I have a lot of confidence in Miroku's abilities."

Miroku looked pleased. "Don't forget yourself, Sango. Sango is a trained demon slayer—you should see her with her Hiraikotsu." Misao glanced at the large, boomerang-shaped weapon.

"A demon slayer," Misao mused. "I did not know women could have such an occupation."

"It is irregular," Sango said cheerfully. "I was the only female slayer in my village—the rest of the women were mothers or smiths or farmers. And believe me, it was a long time before I got the others convinced of my ability."

Miroku glanced at her surprised. "I didn't know that."

"It's true," Sango replied, shifting her Hiraikotsu slightly. "Kohaku was very sickly when he was born, so father started training me in his place. Of course, Kohaku got much healthier and now we're both fine slayers."

Misao tilted her head, considering. "But won't you stop? Now that you're getting married?"

Sango frowned a little. "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it. I do want to take a break from it all, now that Naraku's dead. I don't think I could ever fully stop. And, well…" Her cheeks went pink.

"What?" Miroku asked noticing her blush immediately.

"Well—I was hoping—Kohaku and I are the last slayers of our village, so I was hoping to maybe…train our children…someday," Her last comment became a mumble and Sango became very interested in the grass at their feet.

Inuyasha couldn't help but roll his eyes at the ridiculously stupid expression that lit Miroku's face. Perverted monk. He looked like he was ready to drag Sango off and get started right now, wedding or no.

"Hm," Misao folded her arms against her expansive chest. Inuyasha glanced critically at Miroku, but before he could give any sort of reply, a young boy ran up.

"Sango! There's a messenger here for Sango!" He cried out eagerly.

XXXX

Sango blinked. "A messenger? Who from?"

"A great lord!" The boy said eagerly. "The messenger says his lord bids you to come to him—he comes bearing an entire cartload of gifts—food for the villagers, fine clothing, jewels—it's amazing!" He gestured for them to follow him, and darted forward.

Confused, Sango pursued him, her fiancé at her heels. They came upon a middle-aged man, wrinkling his nose at the surrounding village. He was speaking with Kaede, but when he noticed her, he bowed.

"Lady Sango?" He asked formally. "I am Soichiro, vassal of Lord Kuranosuke."

Sango inhaled. "Lord Kuranosuke?!" She glanced nervously at Miroku, who looked impassive.

"Indeed, my lady," Soichiro bowed again. "It has come to the attention of my great lord that the wicked demon you pursued has been slain! Therefore, he bids you a solemn adulation, and wishes to extend his good will herein."

Misao stepped forward. "Who is this lord?" She inquired. "Why does he wish to see Sango?"

"We once slayed a bear demon for him," Miroku said disapprovingly. "Or at least, exorcised the spirit of a bear demon. The lord was interested in marrying Sango, but she turned him down, because we were still pursuing Naraku."

The name Naraku didn't seem to faze Misao, and Sango presumed that she was well familiar with the origin of her son's wind tunnel. Perhaps that's why Miroku never mentioned his mother, Sango thought suddenly. He wanted to protect her from Naraku—if Naraku had known that Miroku had a weakness like that, he surely would have exploited it. She suddenly felt terribly guilty for berating Miroku earlier.

Misao turned towards Sango. "You have a rich lord interested in your favor, and yet you chose my Miroku," There was something akin to admiration in her voice.

Sango raised and lowered one shoulder. "I never saw Kuronosuke that way." She spoke nothing but the honest truth—she had no interest in rank or wealth. All she truly wanted was to live out the rest of her days quietly, have a family, train a new generation of demon slayers—so her family's legacy would live on.

And of course…to be in love.

"That is rare to hear from a girl your age," Misao said quietly. "To choose love over opportunity. A rare but often foolish choice."

Miroku winced. "You wound me, mother."

"I think I would like to speak to Sango alone," Misao said decidedly. "Would that be all right?"

Sango blinked. "A-alone?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "What do you want to talk to her about?"

"I would like a private conversation between me and my future daughter-in-law," Misao said clearly. "I have never had a daughter before."

Miroku still looked wary towards the idea but Sango nodded. "All right," She agreed. "We'll be back soon, okay?" She smiled comfortingly towards Miroku and began to walk off with Sango.

XXXX

They walked in silence for a bit and there was no denying the long pause made Sango nervous. Misao seemed thoughtful, introspective even, but a fair amount warmer than she had been towards Sango initially.

"How did you meet my son?" Misao finally inquired and Sango gulped a little.

"Well—" Sango took a deep breath. "We were traveling companions. Both of us were in search of Naraku—him to cure his wind tunnel and avenge his family, and myself to rescue my brother and avenge my village. We became close friends and then…more."

Misao nodded. "And he asked you to bear his children."

Sango flushed. "Well, it was much later…but…yes," She fidgeted.

Misao sighed. "No one knows more than I what a terrible request it is. To love someone with a deadline on their life, to be so consumed with love for them, that it overwhelms the powerful sadness, knowing you will continue their line…their cursed line."

Sango watched her closely. There as a bitterness in Misao's voice, a pain that made Sango want to touch her shoulder in comfort.

Misao sighed. "I met Miroku's father over twenty years ago, when he was traveling abroad, in search of Naraku," She closed her eyes. "He was so handsome, so charming. He had seen so much of the world, and I so little. I fell very deeply for him…and perhaps he cared for me too. He asked if I would bear him a son and I foolishly agreed."

Sango listened intently as a cool breeze shook the branches of a tree they walked under.

"I had no idea the struggle, the shame, the danger I would endure," Misao said simply. "And when Miroku was born, his father took him away from me, to train with Muushin at the temple. It was the second time he broke my heart."

Misao stopped and turned to face Sango fully. "You and Miroku deserve every happiness," She said seriously. "And I will pray to the gods that you have it. Give to each other love that I never had. Raise the family I never could."

There was something unsaid about Misao's speech. A note of warning in her words. It frightened Sango, but she chose not to say anything, only nodding at Misao.


	5. Heat

"What do you think?"

Sango surveyed the house skeptically. Truth be told, it looked like a dump. The roof was clearly caving in, there was a large hole in the wall, and she doubted that the doorway, revealing broken timber splintered across the living area, was a particularly promising view.

"Er…for what?" She asked and Miroku grinned at her. He'd appeared at Kaede's cabin before breakfast, politely requesting that she go for a walk with him, as he'd something to show her. She'd half-expected something lecherous to come of it, but apparently Miroku had something different in mind.

"For our home," He said grandly and she blinked, hoping he was kidding.

"This—this place?" Sango took a tentative step inside and dodged a piece of timber that fell from the ceiling.

"All right, it's not exactly a castle," Miroku sighed. "Honestly, it looked a lot better when I bought it. There must have been a storm or a demon attack or something recently—or maybe it was hit during the final battle with Naraku."

Sango blinked. "You bought this place? When?"

"A while ago," Miroku clarified, coughing at the dust. "On a particularly optimistic day. Clearly now it needs more work than I thought."

Sango examined some discarded items on the floor—a broken sword, kicked pair of geta, a few dried chicken bones. "I think bandits have been using it as a hideout."

"In my defense," Miroku returned. "We've been a little busy to house-sit."

"Well," Sango felt one of the walls. "I think the foundation is actually rather sturdy. The garden certainly needs work, but more weeding than anything else. It's a nice view." She peered out the window, smiling at the view. Their house partially overlooked the fields, even including a small valley. They were near enough to the village for community, but separate enough to enjoy the solitude.

"It's near Inuyasha's tree, see?" Miroku pointed. "I thought he'd like it if we lived nearby. But of course, we don't have to live here forever."

Sango glanced at him.

"It's up to you," He said seriously. "Where you want to settle down. If you'd like to relocate to the demon slayer's village, we can go there."

Sango exhaled softly. She turned back towards the window, thinking of her former home. In her lowest moments, she missed her village so badly it hurt and a part of her did want to bring it back to its former glory. But no matter how much she yearned for her former life, her village was nothing more than a graveyard now. Perhaps someday they could bring life back to it—but not now.

"No," Sango said decidedly, facing Miroku. "We'll stay here."

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I think…I'd like to forge a new path, rather than reliving an old one. I love you for asking me, but I think it's better if we stay here. We'll have a clean start. Anyway, I'd prefer not to leave Inuyasha alone. I think he needs his friends." She smiled at Miroku, whose eyes had widened.

He was staring at her and she wondered why. Finally, he stepped towards her, lifting her hand and kissing her palm.

"I love you too," Miroku said simply and her stomach flipped. Wait, what? Where did that come from?

"You're blushing, Sango," Miroku noted teasingly, taking her other hand. "I hope this won't be like Mount Hakurei again!"

"Uh—well—" Had she really said she loved him? She couldn't remember and it was all becoming far too distracting for her to think clearly.

"Oh dear," Miroku sighed. "You really don't remember. That's disappointing."

"You're one to talk," Sango retorted, crossing her arms indignantly. "Didn't you once tell me that you couldn't love me as an ordinary woman?"

Miroku glanced at her in surprise. "Well, yes," He stated, as if it were obvious. "I can't love you as an ordinary woman because you're not an ordinary woman. You are…extraordinary."

Naturally, the compliment made her blush harder. She really was hopeless at this sort of thing.

Miroku approached her, something gleaming in his eyes—a gleam that she'd come to recognize. He touched her cheek gently, and Sango tried to remember how to breathe. She closed her eyes as he neared closer.

But before she could enjoy the brush of his lips against hers, there was a loud crack from the ceiling. Without only this warning, a large clump of dead leaves and dirt showered them both.

"Ugh!" Miroku yelped, brushing the wet leaves off him. Sango couldn't help herself and burst out laughing at the state they were in. She doubled over, giggling hysterically that even their future home was intent on keeping their intimacy hampered.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Miroku glared at her but his eyes were sparkling. Sango gulped at the wicked glint in his eye and darted outside of the house, Miroku at her heels.

He tackled her and instinctively, she pinned him onto the ground. She couldn't seem to stop laughing, but nor could he either—and for the first time, it occurred to Sango that marrying him was going to be fun. There was going to be laughter and fun in her life, smiles and playfulness. Miroku's lighthearted nature was going to be a permanent fixture in her life. There would be merriment, rather than discipline. There would be love, rather than pain and tears.

Sango stopped for a brief moment, realizing that Miroku had paused, apparently enjoying the sight of her lying on top of him. Frankly, she rather liked it too, though it was a little embarrassing—but there was no one around. A swell of bravery crashed through her and she bent down, slanting her lips to his.

She had surprised him for only an instant and then he was returning her kiss, his hand cradling her head, fingers combing through her hair. It felt good to kiss him—her lips tingled a little, as she fumbled against him, matching his movements. She was a little grateful that he seemed to know what he was doing and she began to relax against him, a burst of curiosity piquing.

His other hand had begun to trail further downwards, tracing the curve of her behind—but surprisingly, she found she didn't mind as much. It was quite a different matter, she decided, rolling around in the grass in front of their future home, no one to interrupt them.

He was warm and willing against her, and slowly, the kisses became more ardent. His mouth opened against hers and she found herself taking control, exploring the taste of him. He seemed quite content to let her take the lead, which she appreciated.

When fire began to curl in her belly, she broke away from him, trying to catch her breath. "We…should stop," She said breathlessly.

Miroku smiled at her—his hands had not ceased stroking up and down the length of her. "Why?"

For the life of her, Sango couldn't remember. A few long seconds passed until finally, Miroku lifted himself up, brushing one more kiss across her lips.

"They'll wonder where we are," He said, helping her stand. She glanced at him in surprise, a half-smile crooking her lips.

"That's out of character for you, monk," She remarked and Miroku glanced back at her.

"I don't want to push you into anything you're not sure about doing," He stated simply and her cheeks went pink.

"Besides," A wicked grin replaced his honest smile. "It's not very long till our wedding night, you know." He casually walked forward and Sango stared at him, suddenly forgetting how to speak.

XXXX

The village was abuzz with preparations, cooking up delicacies, cleaning, decorating the temple, happily chattering in their excitement. Sango tried to disappear from the hubbub, but it was difficult, considering how many of the villagers wanted her opinion on if the meat was too heavily spiced or if she approved of the colors chosen to decorate the temple.

Rin, although still clearly heartbroken that Sesshomaru had not returned, busied herself too. She picked an assortment of wildflowers which she pressed and dried, to capture the scent.

While clearing out the courtyard, Sango was surprised to see Misao approach her cautiously.

"I have a gift for you," She said hesitantly. "I thought you and your friends could toast to your happiness." She held a small casket filled with four large bottles of sake.

"Oh," Sango blinked in surprised. "Well—we do already have the ceremonial sake, but—"

"No, no," Misao shook her head hastily. "This sake would not be appropriate for a wedding ceremony. This was a gift from a late…admirer of mine. It is…particularly potent. I thought it might spice up the revelries a bit!"

"That's very kind of you, Misao," Sango said earnestly, taking the casket, feeling very pleased that her future mother-in-law had provided a gift for them. "I'm sure we'll all enjoy it tonight—we could use a break after all of this fuss."

Misao quirked an eyebrow. "You are not enjoying yourself?"

Sango smiled in spite of herself. "I suppose I am, in a sense. It's strange that after so many years of sleeping with one eye open, danger at every corner, now the greatest problems in my life are if the flowers gathered will match Miroku and my ceremonial garb. It's different—not a bad difference, just…different."

Her future mother-in-law smiled. "Enjoy it," She said quietly. "Not all of us are as lucky."

"Did you…did you get to have a wedding ceremony?" Sango asked cautiously. She was aware that she may be crossing a boundary, but she felt an obligation to understand Misao. Misao, for all intents and purposes, would be her family.

"There was no wedding ceremony," Misao cleared her throat. "Nor any sort of wedding either." Sango's eyes widened as Miroku's mother stared at the ground.

She raised her head slightly, looking at Sango fully. "I know so very little of my son, though I love him dearly. Tell me—is he an honorable man? Will he stay true to you?"

Sango's throat constricted. Her darkest fear was of Miroku straying from her, losing whatever interest he had in her and bandying about with other women. It was true that since the battle with Naraku, Miroku hadn't expressed much interest in other women—but it was still a part of his personality to be an outrageous flirt. It had taken him a long time to understand the boundaries of a relationship.

Looking at Misao, it seemed Miroku's father had never learned that lesson.

"I trust him," Sango swallowed. "I trust him. I love him and I know he loves me—and I believe in him."

Misao closed her eyes. "I loved his father," Her voice was very tired. "I loved him so. But in the end it didn't make a difference." She touched Sango's shoulder gingerly before walking away.

XXXX

"What is this stuff?" Inuyasha examined a bottle of Misao's sake curiously. They'd spent a long day trying to clean up Miroku and Sango's new house—even Inuyasha had pitched in. By the time the sun had set, they'd cleared a large area of the hut away, swept the dust, and removed the rubbish out of doors. They ate a light dinner of dried meats and rice, until Inuyasha noticed the casket of sake.

"Sake," Sango replied. "Misao gave it to us as a gift."

Miroku appeared wary. "Misao gave you this? Did she say where she got it?"

Sango shrugged. "She said a late admirer of hers. She is beautiful, I suppose it makes sense that a lot of men court her, even at her age."

Inuyasha snorted. "She's not that old," He uncorked the bottle and sniffed deeply. "This doesn't smell like human sake."

Sango blinked. "Well, what else could it be? You're not saying her admirer would be…something not human, are you?"

Miroku shifted uncomfortably. "I…wouldn't put it past her. She's got something of a talent for—charming, I guess you'd call it."

Inuyasha, in his usual thoughtless manner, took a long drink earning cries of protests from the others. He hiccupped slightly, placing the bottle down.

"I was right," He informed them. "Definitely not human sake."

"Pace yourself Inuyasha," Miroku warned.

"What, it's not like I'm gonna get drunk," Inuyasha defended, but Sango noticed the color in his cheeks rising. "Some measly rice wine isn't enough to affect me."

Sango took a sip. Sure enough, the sake was strong, but it went down her throat very smoothly. She felt a little light-headed and the most peculiar tingling sensation reached through her fingers and toes.

"I've never seen you drink," Sango remarked to Inuyasha, who was pouring himself another cup. She grimaced a little at the breach in etiquette and set about pouring Miroku a cup.

"Never felt like it," Inuyasha shrugged. "We might as well. This'll be the last moment of peace we have for a long time. Things'll be different after you're married."

"Not so different," Sango argued. "We'll still all be together. We'll still live here."

"Not all of us," Miroku said quietly and Sango's heart sank. Inuyasha stiffened a little bit. His gaze flickered towards the window, towards the forest where the well was. Kagome's absence was heavily felt and a lump formed in Sango's throat. She should be here, she should help plan her wedding, she should be with Inuyasha…but there would always be a disparity between what should be and what was.

She wanted to ask if Inuyasha missed her, if he wanted to talk about how all of them felt a significant ache when she was gone. But of all of them, Kagome's absence hit Inuyasha the hardest.

"She wouldn't want us to be sad that she's gone," Miroku put in gently. "She'd want us to—be happy, to celebrate. To live a good life."

"Don't talk about her like she's dead," Inuyasha snapped suddenly. "She's not dead. She's alive, she's with her family, she's safe…that's where she needs to be."

"You're right," Sango agreed. "Let's drink to her. Let's drink to Kagome, that's she's happy and safe, wherever she is."

They raised their glasses slightly and each took a sip. The sake packed quite a punch, leaving Sango feeling flushed and giddy. Miroku's calm demeanor remained, but the color had risen in his cheeks and his fingers were twitching. Inuyasha looked morose and gloomy.

"This sake tastes funny," Inuyasha pushed his cup away. "I think I've tasted something like it before…"

Sango snorted, leaning against Miroku. "How do you mean?"

"This tastes and smells weird. I've had something like it before…I can't remember when…" Inuyasha attempted to stand but the ground fell from underneath him. Sango gazed at him with blurred vision.

"Are you drunk, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked curiously. He attempted to stand himself and to his surprise, started wobbling. He placed one hand on the wall for support.

"You're both drunk," Sango observed. "I don't see how—we didn't drink that much! Just this bottle…" She stood as well and her legs began to wobble. The room was spinning and she gasped a little, her stomach flipping as she took a shaky step.

Miroku caught her arm to steady her and glanced at the bottle. "What on earth did we drink?"

Inuyasha snapped his fingers. "That was it. I remember now. The sage that fixed Sango's weapon…his wine urns tasted like this."

Sango's skin felt like it was buzzing. She leaned her weight fully against Miroku before taking another step. Each step made her feel like she was flying and she giggled in spite of herself.

"Easy, there, Sango," Miroku said warningly. "Don't wander off."

"I gotta go," Inuyasha mumbled. "I gotta go…see…" He stumbled out of the cabin and began to run.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!" Sango cried out giddily. She made to run after him, each step feeling lighter after the other.

She was unable to reach him but the night air filled her nostrils and her exhilaration exploded. She watched a flash of red disappear into the trees and laughed to herself, counting the stars. Dancing a little, she began to follow in Inuyasha's direction when Miroku caught her arm.

"I think you should probably not go anywhere," Miroku smothered a laugh.

Sango gazed at him in admiration. "How is it not affecting you?" She wondered.

"Oh, it is," Miroku assured her. "Which is how I know you need to stay here. I can barely stand, don't go off chasing demons in the woods."

"I wasn't chasing demons," Sango said loftily. "I was chasing Inuyasha. Before he hurt himself. And I feel fine. You worry too much." To prove her point, she took a step forward and immediately slipped on the wet grass. She grabbed her fiancé to steady herself and his arms went around her automatically. She stared up at him, feeling fire light in her veins.

"Let's go inside," Miroku suggested but Sango noticed he didn't move. His fingers were twitching a little, playing with the wrinkles on her kimono.

Sango smiled. Her arms wound around his neck and she kissed him deeply, the taste of sake hazing her senses. Miroku's arms tightened around her, she felt his hand slide down her backside and she laughed into his mouth. He laughed with her for a brief moment, before his lips trailed down her neck. His hands fumbled with her obi, her kimono opening more, giving him access to her collarbone. She inhaled sharply when she felt his teeth touch her clavicle, shuddered when his hot tongue pressed against the pulse of her throat.

Too many clothes, Sango thought impatiently, her hands struggling to touch Miroku, but coming across more cloth. Stupid monk. Her fingers found the edge of his robe, tugging slightly, and they reached bare skin. He groaned a little at her touch and she smiled triumphantly into their kiss.

Her own kimono was sliding down her shoulders but it didn't occur to her to be embarrassed. She felt fearless, impenetrable, insecurities and fears gone—she had nothing to focus on but Miroku. Her monk. Her husband…

As if reading her thoughts, Miroku gently pushed her away. He was breathing hard, color high on his cheeks, pressing little sipping kisses to her lips.

"Let's go back to the village," He said between each kiss. "We have a lot to do tomorrow. The first of which will probably involve finding a hungover Inuyasha in the middle of the forest."

"I don't want to go back to the village," Sango murmured against his lips. "I want to stay here with you."

Her fiancé looked truly torn. His eyes flickered to their place of relative solitude, on the outskirts of the village, where no one would hear or spy on them. He looked at her, kimono sliding down her shoulders, face flushed, hair untidy and wanton.

"No," Miroku said finally. "We should…not." The words seemed to choke him slightly.

"Why?" Her voice was tinged with the barest hint of a whine.

"Because," He stroked her hair, wincing at his own words. "Because I want…you and I…to be official. Forever. On our wedding night. Not drunk on a hilltop, no matter how tempting…"

Sango had fallen asleep. Miroku exhaled, something between relief and annoyance. He wouldn't have been able to hold out for much longer.

He lifted her up, holding her princess style, and gently carried her into their future house. There was a soft pallet on the ground and some warm blankets, so he gently tucked her in. Leaning against the wall of the little house, Miroku sighed again, letting his hand trace the curve of her face.

Not long, he thought to himself. Not long to wait.

After all, with Naraku gone, they had time for this. They had time for everything.


End file.
